kurfessfandomcom-20200214-history
480-F12-gasingh-TargetedAds
Why do these ads know so much about me? Advertisement plays a crucial part in our world since its is everywhere around us from street billboards to television shows. Marketers use advertisement to express a companies branding of a particular product or services in order to persuade audience into buying their product. In order for marketers to be successful, they need to understand the needs of their customers. Today, marketers are moving toward a new targeting technology known as Behavioral Targeting which works by monitoring and tracking user’s online history, demographics, emails, purchase records, or other characteristics that describes a user. After enough user’s data is gather, artificial intelligence monitors users behavior trends constantly to make better ad recommendations over time. As a result, these ads are creating a one-to-relationship with their audience. Are these ads effective in making money would be the bigger question? According to Business Insider, targeted advertising cost per click (CPC) is higher than regular ads, but marketers gain greater attraction for their brand and more sales. As a result, companies such as Google and Facebook are moving toward this strategy. “The marketing implications of artificial intelligence.” IMediaConnection. Roell, Andreas. 16 March 2009. Web. 26 September 2012. “Ads that analyze and target you personally.” Cnn. Segall, Laurie. 21 April 2011. Web. 26 September 2012. “Here Are The 8 Ways Facebook Now Targets You With Ads.” Business Insider. Felix, Samantha. 16 August 2012. Web. 26 September 2012. “Target Your Online Advertising Efforts.” Sfgate. n/a. n/a. Web. 26 September 2012. “Behavioral Targeting and Contextual Advertising.” Search Engine Journal. Baker, Loren. 01 September 2004. Web. 26 September 2012. Presentation Powerpoint https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1OXTFoobeTLd04qtj6o38c4oBzHIelKdEa-sDSfnKfYU/edit Notes/pre-write up: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wyL6EdJNnPUVTM9cpd2aHvWnspfbk5iFOm_5UeBCRis/edit Draft: Why do these ads know so much about me? Advertisement plays a crucial part in the lives of human since its is everywhere around us from street billboards to television shows. Marketers use advertisement to express a companies branding of a particular product or services toward in order persuade audience into buying their product. Contextual advertisement is one way for companies to show their ads to mass audience through television or billboards. However, only few of these people who is the ad is shown are actually interested in the banding or service of the company. According to WPP, in the US during 2011 $147 billion were spend on advertisement. With such a large lump of cash spend on advertisement how can advertising effective in reaching their target audience? Today, marketers are moving toward a new targeting technologies known as behavioral targeting which works by monitoring and tracking the user. Behavioral targeting ads uses artificial intelligence that constantly adapts to behavioral patterns of the user to make better ad recommendations over time. These ads create a one-to-relationship with the audience by showing ads based on past user history, as a result marketers gain greater attraction for their brand and users are not paranoid by irrelevant ads. In order for this to be effective users have to give marketers access to their email, web history, social media profiles, and search history.